


Unscripted

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, this is going to so much fun. A great place to practice acting," Lukas repeated his mothers words sarcastically to himself.</p>
<p>"Whoa there, doubting Debby. You're rather blunt." Apparently not enough to himself. Lukas turned to see a boy with spiky blonde hair smiling at him. "Not that that's a bad thing. I think that people should be blunt, otherwise I have no idea what they're thinking. I'm Mathias, by the way." He held out his hand to Lukas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unscripted

As much as Lucas loved acting, the school's drama club wasn't his ideal place to practice. He preferred to practice at the local theater, but due to some remodeling, it was shut down, so now he was stuck here because his parents thought it was a good idea.

He didn't want to be rude or prideful and say he was better than anyone-everyone-there, but in all honestly he probably was. Most the people who liked acting at his school joined the theater group like he did, but now he was being forced by his parents to act with people who were only there because it looked good on a resume.

he walked onto the school's auditorium, ears being assaulted by loud yells and the noise of kids banging on tables.

"Oh, this is going to so much fun. A great place to practice acting," Lukas repeated his mothers words sarcastically to himself.

"Whoa there, doubting Debby. You're rather blunt." Apparently not enough to himself. Lukas turned to see a boy with spiky blonde hair smiling at him. "Not that that's a bad thing. I think that people should be blunt, otherwise I have no idea what they're thinking. I'm Mathias, by the way." He held out his hand to Lukas. 

"Oh. Hello. I'm Lukas." He griped the others hand for a moment, not even bothering to shake it before letting go.

"Nice, Lukas. So what brings you to the theater club?"

"I normally practice at the local theater, but since they're remodeling, my parents thought it would be a good idea for me to practice here."

"Oh, nice. Well, nobody here is local theater good, but it's not as bad as it looks when you first walk in. I guess you could say I'm the president of the club, though we technically don't have one. Or a advising teacher. We should probably work on that..." Mathias started to walk them towards the stage, explaining what was going on. "The reason it's so loud is because we're all practicing for the skits we're preforming today. We all picked different ones from this book that Berwald had." Mathias gestured to a tall blonde boy who was watching a smaller blonde talk about a new song he had heard the other day.

"Alright. So should I just watch today?"

"Well, that depends. How quickly can you memorize a three page skit?" Mathias turned towards him, handing him some pages stapled together.

Lukas looked over them, before nodding, "Not too long. Twenty minuted, maybe."

"Oh, great. Someone in my skit got sick, so I kind of need a new one."

"Alright," Lukas nodded, "I'll memorize it as quickly as possible, but we won't have any time to practice, will we?"

"No, but that's fine. I like being spontaneous anyways."

Lukas gave Mathias a sideways look. "Spontaneous is when it's not planned out and is impulsive. This is not spontaneous, it's just poorly planned."

Mathias shrugged, grinning at Lukas. "It's fine. I'm getting the felling this is going to be an amazing skit."

"Alright," Lukas sighed, rolling his eyes.

/ /

Four five minute skits later, it was finally Lukas' groups turn. Lukas was glad they were the last ones going, that way when they fail horribly, he can immediately go home and eat some popcorn with extra butter while watching Enchanted.

"Alright," Mathias said, jumping up onto the stage. "Next is my group. Don't judge too hard, unlike all of you this is the first time we're all going to be doing this skit together. Our skit is Childhood Memories. Todd will be played by Lukas, Jackson will be played by Francis, and Carter will be played by me."

Lukas stepped onto the stage with Francis, while Mathias grabbed their chairs. They all sat on the chairs facing the audience, Francis in the middle.

Francis started, "Men, we've known each other all our lives, I think it's about time we did something illegal together."

Lukas and Mathias' head snapped towards him, before Lukas spoke in a shocked tone. "What are you talking about? Why would we do something illegal? And what does us having been friends for a long time have to do with anything?"

"Well," Francis started, seeming to debate some option in his head before speaking again, "in all the movies the childhood best friends always get into trouble together. I was thinking, we're 17, and we've never really gotten into major trouble together."

Mathias nodded, contemplating what Francis said. "You're right, Jackson. But what would we do?"

"Oh my god," Lukas groaned, "You can't be serious. Jackson, stop suggesting we do illegal things around Carter. You know he's easily persuaded."

"But it'll be fun! Come on, Todd! You know you want to!" Francis whined, leaning on Lukas.

Lukas pushed him off and onto the floor. "No. Carter, let's go. I think Jackson needs a moment to get his head on straight."

"Well..." Mathias mumbled sheepishly.

"Oh, no. No no no," Lukas stood over Mathias, glaring sternly at the other boy. "You aren't actually thinking of doing something illegal because he that's what people on T.V. do it has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever contemplated! Which is really saying something!"

"Yeah," Mathias agreed, and Lukas sighed in relief, before turning away, though his head snapped back when Mathias continued. "So what did you have in mind, Jackson?"

By now Francis had sat up on the floor.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could toilet paper someone's house."

"Oh, good idea. But who would we target?"

"No! You are not going to do something this stupid! I won't let you!" Lukas threw his hands up in the air.

Mathias stood up, causing Lukas to stumble back a bit. Mathias caught him by the shoulders, making the other boy face him. "Come on, Todd! It will be fun, we can prove our friendship to each other."

"No. Absolutely not." Lukas rebutted.

"But Todd!"

"No but's, Carter."

Mathias pouted for a moment, then leaned forward. 

"Please?"

"No-"

Mathias cut him off, kissing him.

Lukas sputtered, eyes wide.

"That was not apart of the script."

"No," Mathias mumbled sheepishly. "I just thought you looked cute and, well, I mentioned I liked spontaneous. If you want to go on a date with me Friday, I would like that."

Lukas blinked a bit, before nodding. "Alright. Friday at six."


End file.
